


Breathe

by Alices_Madness



Series: Mythological Wrestling [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aleister is lost inside his own mind, Auras, Hurt/Comfort, Illusion Magic, Illusions, M/M, Magic, Meditation, Velveteen is helpful, he cares for Aleister, matching breathing, meditation gone wrong, near hyperventilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: The Velveteen Dream liked to think he knew his lover, but when Aleister is lost inside his own mind, can Velveteen help?





	Breathe

Aleister had lost. He had lost the NXT title to Tommaso Ciampa. That title had meant so much to Aleister. And he had lost it.

The Velveteen Dream liked to think he knew Aleister Black. Liked to think he had him pinned. But then he couldn’t find him. Aleister had lost the NXT title to Tommaso, and Dream knew he wouldn’t be in a good mood. But now he couldn’t find Aleister.

The Velveteen Dream also liked to think he could never be fooled. Not by any simple illusion, that's for sure. That's why it surprised him when a blank wall bags emanating such powerful, volatile aura, chokingly dark grey. He narrowed his eyes, extending an arm towards the wall, and wiping it away like you do a spot of fuzz on a silk shirt. The illusion magic fell away, slowly as Dream wiped it away enough to reveal the door to Aleister’s dressing room.

He opened the door to be met with darkness, save a few candles sitting around Aleister’s meditative body. His aura was suffocating in the room. Hostile, unstable. He was sitting on the floor, back straight, legs crossed. His hands were on his knees, palms up, and his eyes were shut. What worried Dream though, was how rigid Aleister was. Stiff as a board, almost shaking with how stiff he was holding himself, and his breathing. Coming quick and ragged, shallow breaths. He had been on the verge of hyperventilating for god knows how long, and it wasn’t getting better the longer Dream stared. Dream knew what he could do though, something that might help Aleister.

Dream walked forward, closing the door behind him, and stopped in front of Aleister. His breaths came sharp and jagged, his lips pursed and jaw clenched. Dream removed his clothing until he was at the same level as Aleister, who was still wearing his ring gear. He sat in front of Aleister, copying his pose, knees just centimeters apart, fingers touching. He straightened his back, and closed his eyes, focusing on Aleister’s energy. The grey, unstable aura grew louder as Dream focused on it.

He slowed his breathing, before silently calling out to Aleister, asking him to match breaths. He heard Aleisters breath hitch, before, struggling. Dream pressed, reminding Aleister he was here, and only wanted to help. Aleister struggled, and Dream feared he was too lost in his mind to remember to breathe. He couldn’t forcibly pull Aleister out of his self-induced trance though, he wasn’t an idiot, he knew how dangerous that could be. He never tampered with arcane magic. He pressed through as best he could, cutting through Aleister’s aura, prying at his mind with deep, thickened illusions. Trying to dig through to find his lover.

Finally, after who knows how long, Aleister’s breathing gradually began to slow. Deeper, longer, fuller breaths. Matching to Dreams. Dream slowly, carefully retreated from his lover’s mind, knowing he was going to be okay. The grey aura that was almost choking in the room began to stabilize, leveling out, and retreating to Aleister, no loner infecting the whole room. They stayed like that, sitting, silently matching breaths, before Dream suddenly felt Aleister take hold of his hands. He opened his eyes to see Aleister looking at him.

“Thank you.” Were his only words. The Dream just nodded. They stayed like that for a few minutes longer, before Aleister blew out the candles, and stood up. Dream looked around, the candles had burned down to small mounds of melted wax, it must’ve been a long time, but it didn’t bother him. He had Aleister back. Dream dressed as Aleister changed, and they left the building, holding hands on the drive to the hotel. Once there, Aleister once more entered a meditative state, this time peaceful, no longer getting stuck inside his dark thoughts. The Dream kept an eye on him though, watching his breathing, until finally, his eyes opened, and he was truly at peace. He climbed into bed beside Dream, and they fell asleep together, finding comfort in matching breaths and calm touches.


End file.
